


Brother Knows Best

by InDeep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bathtub Sex, Condoms, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Sick Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, incapacitated character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDeep/pseuds/InDeep
Summary: Laura stays home with the flu and her brother's offer to help her get better is not what she thought it was.





	1. Just A Rub

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the warnings and tags. Tags may grow with additional chapters.
> 
> Un-betaed, as always. 
> 
> ~*~*~*~

Laura shifted under the covers, uncomfortably warm. She’d been in bed since morning, when she woke with a raw throat and pounding headache. Her mother had brought her a glass of water and some advil, but she couldn’t find it in her to have any of the soup brought up. Her fever seemed to swell and mellow throughout the day, sometimes wracking her with chills, other times she felt as through she was burning up from the inside, and all the while she slipped in and out of sleep, feeling somewhat adrift.

As she fidgeted beneath her comforter, the sound of her door creaking open roused her from a fevered daze. “Lil?” a deep voice called from the door, “You awake?”

Josh must have come home from work early; usually her older brother didn’t make it home until hours after she came back from school, and it was hardly past noon. The age difference between the two always created an odd harmony for the siblings. Josh was old enough to take care of his baby sister by himself when she was born, and when their father passed Josh seemed to step into that role for her, always there when she needed him and guiding all the way.

She felt him sit on the bed behind her, and she struggled to turn from her side. Josh helped, pulling the blankets back a little and he placed a hand to her forehead as she rolled to her back. “Mom said you’ve been sick?”

“Just a little,” she murmured, grateful for the cool weight of his hand on her. His palm slipped to her cheek and her eyes fluttered closed. “Feeling better now.”

His thumb brushed over her mouth and she sighed at the soothing touch. “You’re burning up,” Josh said, more to himself than anyone else, and pulled her comforter down a bit further, to her hips. The thin t-shirt she’d worn to bed was slightly damp with sweat, and Laura shivered at the sudden lack of heat.

“Poor thing,” her brother muttered, pulling at the collar of her nightshirt as it stuck to her skin, “Here, let’s get you out of this.”

Laura trembled as her older brother slid his arms under her own, pulling her up to sit. She lent forward, resting her head on his primly buttoned work shirt.

“Can you lift your arms?” Josh asked, his mouth rumbling against her ear. Laura meant to nod, but she was so fatigued she just listed further into him, and Josh took it upon himself to raise the hem of her shirt up and up and up, until he’d pulled the back up and over her head. As discomforted as she was, Laura still flushed at the thought of being naked in front of her older brother- it had been years since he’d walked in on her in the bath, and years still since they were children and the nudity meant nothing to them. She wasn’t sure where to look when he carefully laid her back on the bed and tugged the shirt from her arms, leaving her bare-breasted and flushed.

There was an awkward silence as her shirt thumped to the floor. No doubt her brother was also not entirely comfortable with the situation, though when he broke the pause it was not with anything she’d expected. “I’ve got some towels and warm water,” he said neutrally, “I’m gonna get you cleaned up a bit, okay?”

At that Laura hmmmed agreement- she wasn’t sure what she must look like but the sweat was only making her more uncomfortable. A warm scrub down sounded like bliss. She still couldn’t make herself face her brother as the soft cloth touched her shoulder, kept her head turned to the side as it stroked down her chest. The ease with which he continued, in slow measured stokes and without pause, relaxed her a bit, and the heat of the towel was so comforting. She could think of this as any kind of doctorly duty, or even that it was someone else entirely, and the unsettled feelings seemed to slip away.

Laura closed her eyes as the washcloth moved over her breast, as though guided by disembodied hand. “Better?” Josh asked quietly, and she flinched at the reminder of her odd situation. He drew back a bit, obviously hesitant to continue, and she opened her eyes to apologize.

Her brother was leaning over her, his face marred with concern, the towel just inches from her skin in his hand. Guilt swamped her at his expression. “Much better,” she said softly, trying not to look down between them, trying not to think about how no one had really seen her topless before. Well, Josh was just family, she reminded herself, so there was no problem with it. And he just wanted to help.

He smiled gently and pressed his hand to her breast again, stroking the mound softly. “Good,” he said, and his hand slid to her other breast, continuing his ministrations, “I also brought a rub, to help with the fever.”

Even with the towel in the way, she felt a sharp jolt when his thumb brushed over her nipple. Laura flushed and tried to seem as though she’d felt nothing at all. “A rub?” she asked.

“It’s a different kind of medication,” her brother soothed, and the towel (not his hand, not his hand) cupped her breast softly, “You’ll have to turn over.”

That sounded like the best plan. The heat in her chest felt dangerous and the towel rubbing against her nipples was so stiflingly uncomfortable. Laura nodded in relief and began to struggle to her side again, and Josh drew back to pull the pillow from her head as lay on her front, trying to find a comfortable position. She finally settled with her head turned to the wall, her hands stretched above her. The blanket was pulled off her entirely then, and the bed dipped as josh moved over her, one knee on either side of her thighs. He didn’t seem bothered by the tiny loose shorts she wore as pajama bottoms, though nervousness crept through Laura as she remembered that she wore nothing beneath them.

“Comfy?” Josh asked. The warm towel brushed over her back, and she groaned as it swept down her sides, to the band of pajama bottoms and then back up.

“Yes,” Laura breathed out, wondering how she could have been uncomfortable only moments ago. She felt him move above her as he set the towel aside, and the ‘pop’ of him opening something- a bottle perhaps? –had her shifting in anticipation. When his hands came to rest on her shoulders, they smelled of pine and mint. She breathed in deeply as his hands went to work, thumbs pushing at muscles she hadn’t known were sore, palms flattening along the length of her back and smoothing up her skin.

“Like that?” Josh fairly whisper into the room.

Laura hesitated to break the routine of it all, his hands molding to her and her deep breaths the only thing she could hear. “Yes,” she groaned, as his hands came to rest at her hips.

They clenched there, his fingers pressing into the plump curves. “It feels good?” he asked, and somehow his voice seemed deeper than usual, rougher. Laura nodded into the mattress, her eyes clenched shut.

“Lil?”

He pulled her from her contentment, his tone stern. She wasn’t sure if she’d done something wrong for him to stop like this, but when she raised her head to peek behind her he didn’t seem upset. He’d unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt and his hair seemed mildly askew. A small bottle rested on the bed next to his leg, and he seemed a bit flushed, but his face seemed nothing but sincere.

“Would you like to feel better?”

The weight of his gaze on her was heavy, and she couldn’t look away. He sat there over her thighs, gripping her hips just hard enough to keep her where she was, and all she could see was that he’d rushed home from work to come back to her, to make sure she was okay. He was always trying to help her. Laura gave him a small smile and put her head down again as she dreamily said, “Yes, please.” The odd tension that had settled in the room seemed to evaporate and suddenly her brother was off her, not gone from the bed but backing away from her legs.

“I’ll need to prop you up a bit,” his reply sounded hoarse, and Laura simply hmmed an agreement. He grabbed at the pillow he’d so recently tossed aside told her, “Lift your hips up.”

It was a bit of an awkward position, she had to admit, but he helped lift her as he slid the pillow under her pelvis. Her butt was in the air, she thought with some humor, she must look ridiculous.

His hands went back to her hips again, but instead of trailing up her back like she thought they would, he thumbed the waistband of her bottoms and yanked them down in one smooth motion.

That she hadn’t expected at all, and it jerked her from the comforting haze she’d been lulled into. “What-” Laura started to rise from the bed, startled, “Wait-” Josh’s hand on her back kept her pinned where she was, and he shushed her as she yelped. His other hand moved over her bottom, cupping a cheek and sliding down her thigh.

“It’s alright,” he said firmly, “It’s okay, Lil, I’m just gonna make you feel a little better.”

Her heart raced as his hand wandered back up to the crease where thigh met ass, and she it wasn’t that she didn’t trust him- maybe he had thought she’d be wearing panties? Maybe this was her fault.

It was just that she was practically on display for him, and she’d never had anyone look at her like this. If she wasn’t already filled with fever, this would’ve sent a raging heat though her. She felt his thumb brush over her cunt and flinched, squirming under his strong hands. “It’ll feel much better,” her brother quietly promised, and then his thumb pressed in and she could feel herself open, and then his hot breath hit her thighs and something hot and wet that was definitely not the towel was pushing between the lips of her pussy, pushing in and moving up and down the length of her.

She cried out in shock, the sensation unlike anything she’d even felt before. She touched herself down there a couple times before, curious about what it would be like, but nothing like this had ever come of it; it was always just a strange sensation. This hot thing sliding along her cunt was something entirely other.

It took her a moment to recognize it for what it was, and when that warm wet thing slid over a part of her that sent lightening zipping through her veins and then settled there to lap at her again, and again, Laura slowly became aware of the slurping noise behind her and the realization that it was her brother’s tongue that had pushed into pussy. Josh had settled between her thighs and licked at her cunt with a wild abandon, and as much as Laura struggled beneath him, the shocks of pleasure whenever he swirled around her clit and his heavy palm on her back kept her in place, enduring the odd sensation of her brother eating her out. She could hardly fight the feelings as they swamped her, her fever combining with the raw pleasure of his tongue on her clit. She pushed her face harder into the mattress, hoping to muffle her cries, and covered her mouth with her hand.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Josh pulled back to ask, his tone low. She could still feel his breath on her thighs but in the absence of his tongue, his free hand wandered between her legs, fingers sliding over her cunt. “You’re still pretty warm.” He slipped two fingers between her lips and teased at her clit for a moment before dipping further into her, pressing somewhere inside. “Gonna use a bit more of the rub here, okay Lil?”

Before she could answer, he slid those two fingers to the knuckle inside her. She bucked in his hold, her body instinctively trying to evade him, and he hushed her gently and began thrusting his fingers in and out of her, just a little further in each time. Lil gasped into her hand at the invasion, blinded to everything but the feeling of her brother moving inside her.

“That’s it, Lil,” Josh soothed, and as she whimpered with every new thrust into her that wet tongue of his returned, pressing hard against her clit. He lapped at her mercilessly, scissoring his fingers inside her and touching places that had never been touched. “You’re so wet,” she felt him breathe against her quim, followed by a languorous lick.

He moved up the bed suddenly, fingers still working inside her, and she twisted her hips as he hovered over her, trying to wiggle away. Instead he pushed deeper, reaching a point that was near painful, and Laura wailed into her mattress. “D-don’t! Josh!”

Josh hushed her again with a soft, “It’s okay, Lil, you’re okay,” and shoved deeper still. She jerked in his hold and his fingers slid from her suddenly, leaving her with an almost empty sensation. She gasped for air, thinking this must be the end of the whole ordeal, when Josh pulled away and sat back on his haunches behind her, his hands on her hips again.

“I know it feels strange,” he soothed, “But it’s to help you get better, baby.” His hands ran over her buttocks and the back of her thighs, and she trembled at his touch. Laura vaguely recognized the sound of a zipper being lowered, and then her brother’s hand was on the small of her back, guiding her ass up a little further, pulling her back a little more. “This might hurt a bit,” he told her calmly, and when she heard rustling behind her she peeked back to find he’d pulled a foil square from his pocket and was ripping it open. Her eyes followed the odd bit of plastic he pulled from it’s container to the thing jutting from his open pants and through the haze of her fever and the surreal situation she found herself in, Laura realized she was watching her brother roll a condom onto his penis.

As he finished rolling it down to the hilt he looked up and caught her eye, and then very deliberately leaned in to press the mushroomed head of his dick against her cunt. Laura’s breath caught as it slipped through her folds, and he watched her face avidly as he did it again, rubbing against her clit. “You like that, baby girl?” he asked quietly, and Laura turned her face from him, unable to withstand the intensity in his gaze. As she did, his cock lined up perfectly with her wet, throbbing core, and he pulled at her hip once more to drag her back onto him. Laura whined at the back of her throat, the sound ripped from her as she felt the thick intrusion push into her.

“Too much,” she sobbed, pushing back at his hands on her hips, “I can’t!”

“Shhhh, Lil,” Josh hushed her, breathing heavily as he watched his dick sink into his little sister, pulling her back onto him further, “Gonna make you feel better, hun. Gonna make you feel so good.”

His thickness spread her open as he pulled her back toward him, and he sank deeper still as she arched and gasped into the bed. The heat that had engulfed her was dizzying and she couldn’t push him away, only writhe as her brother sank inside her. Finally he seemed to reach a point that was impassable, as a sharp pain gathered between her legs, and she trembled as he stilled above her, his hands stroking the cheeks of her ass and her thighs. She shuddered and her breathing evened out in the pause, sure that this was the worst of it.

A hand slipped under her suddenly, between her thighs, and his thumb stroked at her clit lightly, causing her to twitch under him. “How do you feel, baby?”

Did he expect an answer? She could barely form thoughts, she was strung so tight. His thumb swiped at her clit again, setting a lazy pace. “You feel full?” He rocked his hips a little and she jerked. “Am I stretching you nice and wide?”

Something was building inside her with ever flick of his thumb, something thrummed beneath her skin and clenched down on his cock inside her. He leant over her, one hand planted next to her head and said softly, “Feels so good, doesn’t it? Gonna make you feel even better, Lil. You can take it, can’t you baby?”

And then he lent back again and grabbed her hips and shoved past that part of her she thought impassable. She keened into the mattress at the sudden burn, the sensation of being filled in a place she’d never thought was empty. He was so deep inside her she thought she might pass out, surely this wasn’t normal. But his thighs were against her own, her ass pressing against his pelvis, and she realized she’d not taken all of him until the moment, so perhaps this was how it was supposed to feel, oddly tight and too much.

Behind her, her brother groaned. “You’re so tight, Lil. So warm.” He pulled his hips back from her and the slide of him burned but also made something inside her clench, especially when he thrust lightly back in. “Gonna take care of you, baby, don’t worry.” Josh drew back and thrust in again, more sharply this time, and then again, in one long stroke and another, pushing deep within her and spearing her open. His hands came to rest on the curve of her ass again and he started moving her on his cock as he worked in her, bringing her hips up just a little further each time and slamming them back down, bringing her cunt down on his dick.

She gasped in vain with every punishing thrust, not able to do more than feel, and he fucked into her steadily as that odd sensation built within her again, leaving her moaning and limp in his hands. “Need some more, Lil?” she could barely hear him, her body too focused on the thickness moving in and out of her. He lent over her again and his hand traveled between her thighs once more, touching that electric place that made her whine and grind down onto him.

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” he breathed out, mouth next to her ear, “Love you squirming on my dick, Lil, your pussy’s so tight I’m gonna-“

Before he could finish something like a tidal wave came over her, focusing all her feeling on the cock inside her and his fingers working at her clit. She choked out a cry and convulsed around him, her hips flexing back into his and taking him so deep. With a growl, he wrapped an arm around her waist to cup her breast and pulled her up and back to him, sitting almost in his lap between his hard thighs, and he bounced her on his cock as he whispered filth in her ear- how tight she was, how good he’d make her feel, how he thought about filling up that wet pussy for years, and could he come inside her? Would she like that? Feeling her big brother’s cock filling her with cum? Filling her little pussy until she couldn’t take any more?

“-It’ll make you feel so good, Lil,” he groaned, thrusting into her furiously, “So good, I’ll cum so hard inside you, fill you right up- ugh!”

He jerked, holding her slight body to him, and his dick throbbed inside her. She leant her head back on his shoulder, exhausted, and he slid out and then in slowly once more, as though he was reluctant to leave. His hand cupped her cunt with his dick still inside and he sighed and pressed a hot, openmouthed kiss to her shoulder. “One day,” he murmured, more to himself than to her she thought, and then he pulled out of her and gently lowered her back to the bed.

The pillow was tugged out from beneath her and with her face in the mattress again, she felt him shuffle her pajama bottoms back up, covering her. If he was trying to hide what they’d done it was a piss poor job- she ached between her legs, and there was an odd wetness that was beginning to seep into her pajama bottoms. She shivered on the bed, all her heat suddenly gone, and he pulled the blankets up behind her as well. She raised them to her face to avoid his eyes, and she felt him move from the bed to stand, heard clothing rustle as he adjusted himself, no doubt removing the condom. Something was tossed into her waste bin across the room and then a hand fell to her head, stroking her hair.

“Feel better, Lil, “ her brother murmured above her, and he dropped a kiss to the top of her head, “Get some rest, I’ll be just down stairs if you need me.”

Before he shut the door, she heard him murmur a quiet, “Love you, baby,” and then he was gone.


	2. The Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-betaed as always.
> 
> ~*~*~*~

It had been weeks since that day Laura’s brother had come into her bedroom and fucked her into the mattress.

That what it had been, she’d decided, fucking. Also, though she cringed to acknowledge it, rape. She didn’t think she could really call it sex, and she wasn’t sure she’d said yes to any of what had happened to her- in fact she recalled saying no more than once.

He’d avoided her since then, leaving early before breakfast, coming home after she’d gone to bed. She’d been tempted to go knock on his door and demand an explanation for what happened that day, except the thought of it still made her face flame with embarrassment. She didn’t know how to confront him.

So instead she pretended like it had never happened, like she hadn’t watched her brother roll a condom onto his dick and proceed to fuck her within an inch of her sanity. She went to school, she came home, she had dinner, and she went to bed. Rinse and repeat, those were her days. It happened one Saturday that she had it in her head to take a bath-something to relax she hadn’t done in quite some time.

Since she knew Josh would make himself scarce, she didn’t bother locking the door when she ran the water. She tossed her clothes in a heap by the side of the tub and drew the curtain closed as she stepped into the steaming water. Relief swamped her as she sank down into the tub, stretching her legs out and leaning back until her breasts just peaked above the water.

A noise on the other side of the curtain roused her and she sat up to turn off the tap. Something in the room with her shuffled.

“Hello?” Laura called out timidly, expecting to hear her mother’s reply.

“It’s just me,” Josh’s voice came instead.

Laura, already red with the temperature of the water, could feel her face flush. She inched back in the tub and tucked her legs before her and crossed her arms around them, unsure of what to do or why he was there. Didn’t he say he was going to be working the whole weekend? “Josh?” she said hesitantly, “What do you want?”

That shuffling noise came again, and then the sound of something soft hitting the tiled floor, and suddenly the curtain was being pulled back. Not all the way, of course, just enough that her brother, fully naked, could step through and sink his feet into the tub. Laura froze in shock, taking in his bared skin with wide eyes. That night she barely glimpsed anything but his rigid length, and the current sight of his sinewy muscles, thighs bulging as he squatted in the water, and erect member bobbing between his legs was more than enough to render her senseless.

He sat fully in the water and it lapped at her sides. His smile made it seem as though this was perfectly normal, and indeed he didn’t seem to register her discomfort at all. “This is nice,” he sighed, leaning back a bit and crossing his legs, “We should take baths more often.”

Laura couldn’t pretend. Whatever he was doing, whatever game he was playing, she wasn’t part of it. The sight of him relaxing into the tub, his penis jutting at her almost out of the water, was too unnerving to ignore. “What do you want?” she whispered into her knees, the better to hide from him.

His smile near melted away and the expression left behind was indecipherable. It frightened her, that sudden blankness. “Come here,” he said gently, and motioned her over.

She shook her head. It may not be safe where she was but it was a hell of a lot better than where he wanted her. “Don’t be like that, Lil,” he chided, and held his hand out to her, “I promise, no funny business.”

There was no reason to trust his promises at all. Laura shook despite the warm temperature of the bath.

“Okay,” Josh conceded, “Okay, I get it. I’ll come to you.”

Backing into the tub had been foolish of her, she knew that now. His form rose from the water as she tried to rise as well, but he was quicker and she sank down again as he cornered her, wrapping her arms around her legs once again. She didn’t know what to expect when he loomed over her, his thick thighs breaking the water, and she turned her head as he came closer still, his legs bushing hers until there was no where to go.

He was erect already and she had to turn her head to avoid having his business shoved in her face. The head of him was burning hot as it brushed her cheek, and silky smooth. She tried to jerk away but his hand came down on the back of her head quite abruptly and there was no where for her to go.

Fisting his hand in her hair, he forced her to look up at him. His eyes were still kind, she thought, still her brother’s serene blue. His cock brushed her cheek again and he tilted her head back as he pulled her a little away. His free hand grasped his shaft and he directed it down just the tiniest bit, until it pressed against her bottom lip. His eyes were still the same, she thought, gazing up at him, and maybe that meant this was something he’d always been able to do.

“Open your mouth,” he murmured, and guided his cock to run along her lips.

Without losing his gaze, Laura slowly parted her lips, and he pressed the head of his cock to them. It was like an odd kiss, she mused, still in shock. He swiped his member’s head over her bottom lip again, smearing something from its leaking tip, and said, “Wider,” as he brought his cock back to her wet mouth.

She had the odd sensation of blazing hot skin sliding over her lips and then the head of him was against her tongue, not deep in her mouth at all, just resting there. His hand on his shaft moved to her cheek, and his thumb caressed across her face. “A little wider, Lil,” he said quietly, as though he were simply instructing her on her homework, or helping her with a chore.

She obeyed, opening her mouth as wide as she could, and he stroked her cheek again. “Good girl,” he whispered, and pushed his cock halfway inside her, making her take a deep breath through her nose as he blocked her throat.

He backed out again quickly with a groan, and the hand in her hair tightened as he thrust back in. “God you feel good,” he muttered and closed his eyes, finally breaking their gaze. He pulled out again slowly and shoved back in, beginning to move in a languid rhythm that made her jaw ache. Tears began forming at the sides of her eyes and she blinked them away to focus on his face above her. He seemed in bliss. “You like having some dick in your mouth, Lil?” he asked, voice still hushed, “You like me pushing down your throat?” He rocked into her a little faster and she gave a muffled cry. “I bet you love it, baby. You look so sweet, taking my cock like a good girl. God, so good.”

He pulled back from her then, his penis slipping out from between her lips, and shook her head, his hand in her hair clenching and Unclenching. His cock bobbed before her and she coughed weakly, finally able to breathe through her mouth again. “Use your tongue,” he directed her firmly, and guided her head back to his length.

Laura barely had time to do as he said, flicking her tongue out at the last minute and laving the head of him, licking over him like a lolli. Anything to stop him from pushing down her throat again. “That’s so good, Lil,” Josh crooned, and guided her head to the side, down his length. She couldn’t swallow with her tongue out and the taste of him, salty and sour, stayed in her mouth as she ran her tongue along the underside of his penis.

“You’re such a good little cocksucker,” he brother breathed above her, and before she had time to prepare herself he pulled her head back and pushed his thick length into her mouth again, thrusting it daintily in and out, “My little cocksucker.” With one firm push, he had her head against the wall of the tub and suddenly he was filling her mouth entirely, shoving the entire length of himself in, his buttocks clenching with the force of his effort.

It was too much and Laura started to choke, the head of him sitting at the back of her throat. She batted her hands at his thighs in hopes he’d back off. He held himself there for a moment, asphyxiating her on his cock, before sliding smoothly back out and catching her flailing hands, making soothing noises as she hacked and coughed and drawing her to him as he sank down in the water again.

He pulled he into his lap, neatly rearranging her legs over his thighs and around his waist as she listed into him, gaspingly trying to catch her breath. His hands ran up and down her back, encouraging her to lean on him, and he held himself back from rutting up into her as he drew her closer and her folds pressed against his dick. “You’re okay, Lil,” he hushed her, “You did so well.”

“Why,” she finally managed to cry out, her throat still burning, “Why are you doing this?”

“Because you feel so good around me,” he confessed, nuzzling his face into her neck. His hands gripped her thighs tightly and then one slid between them, slipping between her folds. He circled her clit and she keened. “And you like it too,” he finished with a whisper.

“I don’t,” Laura shook her head, near tears and shaking, starting to push at his shoulders. His clever fingers sank into her then, and she moaned as they moved deep in her.

“Look at you,” he shushed her, “Of course you do. You were made for me, Lil.” His lips pressed to her collar as his thumb found her clit again and she bit back a cry. “You were made for this.”

“No,” she keened, even as her hips undulated down, letting his fingers move deeper. She clasped at his shoulders and curled into him, desperate for anything to hold onto while he stroked a fire in her. He grasped her hair again, drawing her face into the crook of his neck as he worked her.

“That’s it, baby,” he breathed hotly in her ear, “You’re wet for it, aren’t you?”

His fingers slid from her as he clutched at his cock again, moving it through her folds. “You feel that, Lil?” he groaned, “Gonna fit all this inside you, baby. Just like last time, you’re gonna take it so well.”

The hand in her hair dropped to the curve of her ass, molding to her cheek, and she mewled as he moved her over his member. “Except this time,” he murmured, “I’m gonna fill you up properly.”

His cock slipped past her entrance and she stilled as she realized what he meant. He hadn’t any condom with him this time, and he was perilously close to penetrating her in their current position. “No,” she said in horror as his intentions dawned on her, and she began to push at his shoulders again, “No, Josh, you can’t-“

“Shh, baby, it’s okay,” he hushed, she felt the head of him slide wetly into place. His hand clenched on her ass and she whimpered as he pulled her down slightly, fighting the strength of her thighs.

She tried to leverage herself up, she really did, but the tub was so slippery and as soon as he’d pushed the leaking head of his cock inside her, spreading her open on him, he tucked one hand behind her knee and tugged, and the sensation of her brother’s raw dick sinking into her drew the most tortured sound from her mouth. She could feel him pulsing inside her as he slid deeper, and the lack of condom meant she felt every twitch, every bump along the way.

She clawed at his back in desperation and he merely sighed and pressed her further down, until he was seated in her fully and she could feel his balls against her ass. He stroked her ass appreciatively and rocked his hips beneath her, causing his cock to press against something tight inside her. “You feel so hot,” he breathed into her shoulder, and pressed his lips there as she choked out a cry, “Don’t worry, Lil, you’re ready for it. I’ll fill you up just like you need, baby.”

Josh began moving her against him, his hand on her ass keeping her close as he refused to withdraw from her. Instead he set a steady pace with her hips, forcing her to rock over him as he touched places deep inside her. “You like this?” he asked keeping his lips pressed to her skin. They moved down, and he ducked his head to lick at her breast, catching a nipple between his teeth. She yelped and clenched down on him, and he chuckled and sucked her breast into his mouth in reply. “So fucking good, Lil,” Josh moaned, and palmed her other breast. His fingers tweaked at her nipple, squeezed her gently and released only to squeeze again.

“Please, Josh, I can’t,” Laura sobbed over him, too overwhelmed by all the sensation, “Please stop, please.”

“Can’t,” Josh murmured into her teat, sucking it into his mouth again, “Gotta fill you up, Lil. Just like I promised. You’re gonna feel so good.”

His cock throbbing deep within her and the thought of his release soon upon them, Laura couldn’t keep the frantic sounds from escaping her. She writhed over her brother, but no amount of pushing or flailing would release her, and then suddenly there was a knock at the door and any motion in the tub stilled.

“Laura?” her mother’s voice called through the door.

Josh released her nipple from his mouth with a wet pop.

“You alright, honey?”

Josh looked up at her, his eyes clear. “Tell her to come in,” he said lowly, and sank the hand on her breast down under the water, his thumb finding her clit, “Tell her to come see.”

She bit back a cry as he thumbed her clit, stroking her to some kind of euphoria, and he rocked under her, finally moving his hips and withdrawing a little only to fill her right back up. “Tell her to come in if she wants to catch her daughter taking some thick cock,” he whispered to her harshly as he pulled from her pussy again, “Tell her she can watch her son pound her little girl into orgasm. Better yet-“

And at this the hand on her ass moved down, his fingers delving between her cheeks and pressing against the rosebud of her anus. Laura flinched, having never even thought of touching that place, and he pressed lightly at first and then harder, more insistently. She slapped her hands over her mouth to keep from shouting as he roughly pushed a finger into her ass, still holding her firm on his cock, “Tell her to come see her darling daughter take her first load of cum.”

Her eyes never left his face as he moved beneath her, rocking into her softly and panting all the while. “Do it,” he dared her.

Laura shook as she pulled her hand from her mouth and tried not to feel the girth of him stretching her cunt, or the finger still pushing into her ass. His head dipped to her breast again even as his eyes never left her.

“I’m fine, mom,” her voice sounded dry and worn, but somehow it was steady, “I just slipped.”

He licked at her nipple and she flinched. “Good girl,” he whispered.

“Okay hun,” her mom called back, “Careful in there.”

Laura managed a strangled, “Yep,” before he pulled his hand from her ass and clit and suddenly he was leaning back in the tub, his head near underwater and his knees up behind her. He lifted her almost off him, just the tip of him still hot in her cunt, and he jackknifed up into her in quick successive thrusts, a dark burn scorching its way through her body as he did.

She threw her hands over her mouth again, praying her mother wasn’t still by the door, and she almost toppled over with the force of him driving into her. As she cried out behind her palm, he sat up abruptly and pulled her up and off of him.

Laura, limp and confused, allowed him to push the curtains aside and maneuver her over the edge of the tub until she was facing the door, her pelvis flat to the rim of the bath and her hands pressed to the tiled floor. It was all so sudden she didn’t know what to make of it, but then he was pressing in behind her again, his rigid length filling her once more, and she bit her lip as he thrust forward.

“Just like this, Lil,” he muttered from behind her, fucking her faster now, the sound of their skin slapping filling the tiny bathroom, “You take my cock so well.” His hands framed her ass as she gasped and pressed her palms harder to the floor, trying to keep her balance. “I bet you’ll love it when I fill you up, baby. You know what they call it? A creampie.” He gave a short laugh as he kept moving in her, kept pushing deeper in. “Sounds delicious, right?”

“Please don’t” Laura gasped, unable to keep up with his pace, “Please, Josh. You can’t.”

“Can,” he corrected her with a moan, “Will. Gonna make you so full.”

“I could get-,” she cut herself off, grunting at a particularly hard thrust, “I could get pregnant!”

If she thought the idea would stop him, she had severely miscalculated. “Yessss,” he hissed, and slowed his thrusts but deepened them somehow, pushing tightly against her and bottoming out inside her. He ground against her cervix at the end of every long push, and painful twinge beneath the hot slide of pleasure. Laura bit back a wail, and he ran a hand soothingly over her flank.

“I could get you pregnant,” he breathed, and he sounded revenant somehow. The tone shook her, and she started to thrash, pushing against the side of the tub to get away from him, her legs trying to close despite his weight between them.

“No, no, no, no, no,” she mumbled, so consumed with escape and now sure of his intention she no longer cared if her mother heard.

“Shhh, Lil, it’s okay,” he stilled, deep within her, and ran his hands over her back, trying to soothe the sudden panic away. She flailed beneath him like a pinned butterfly, unable to gain any ground. “It’s okay, Lil.”

A hand smoothed down her spine and over the cheek of her ass, his thumb pressing into the crevice there. “I’ll tell you what,” Josh said slowly, watching his thumb slip between the cheeks to rest against her clenched anus. “How about you choose.”

He pushed his thumb inside her, not as deep as his finger had gone before, but thicker, stretching her as he began to saw it back and forth.

“I can either come in your pussy,” he rolled his hips forward to make his point, and Laura shook in reply, “Or I can come in your ass.”

And he pulled from her fully then, relishing the slick draw out of her, to rest the wet head of his cock on the cheek of her ass. His thumb flexed inside her and she froze. His hand was still heavy on her back, keeping her bowed before him. “Which one, Lil?” he asked genially, “You want me in your pussy or ass?” He playfully thrust against her, and she winced.

It wasn’t even a question. When it came down to it, Laura knew exactly which one was going to be worse for her. “Not my ass,” she gasped out, “Please don’t.”

“You gotta tell me which one,” Josh scolded her goodnaturedly, “Where do you want me, huh?”

Laura grit her teeth, abhorring the words he was forcing from her. “My vagina,” she said, and he swatted her ass.

She yelped and began to struggle again, and he pushed his thumb deeper and she stilled. “You have to say it right,” Josh corrected, “Pussy or ass?”

“Pussy!” Laura exclaimed, just wanting him off her.

He swatted her again and she bit her lip. “Say it properly, Lil,” he said, “What do you want?”

“I- I want it in my pussy,” Laura clenched her eyes shut to try and keep the tears at bay. Her arms ached from holding herself up and her ass was sore from her brother’s hand now. She tried not to react when he stroked a hand down her side.

“And what is it you want in this tight pussy of yours, hmm?” His fingers trailed between her legs, delving into the wetness there. “Tell your big brother what you want in your pussy, baby. And be polite.”

She lent further over the side of the tub, her elbows buckling in effort and trying to hide her face in shame as he drew the words from her. “I want you to come in my pussy,” she said lowly, as thought each syllable was weighted down at the back of her throat. When he pushed his thumb as far as it could go into her anus, the ring stretching around his knuckle, she finally strangled out, “Please.”

“What a good girl,” her brother praised her, pressing his cock into her snatch again, “You ask for dick so nicely.” The slide into her was smooth, she was so wet from their coupling and already stretched to fit him, He began thrusting in and out sedately, and Laura was relieved when his thumb pulled from her.

“You’re so wet for me, babe,” Josh panted behind her, “So tight. Knew you needed this, Lil. Knew you needed this cock.” She bounced with every thrust, biting back cries, and he began touching between her legs again, reaching under her to flick at her clit while he pounded into her. “You gonna come, baby? You gonna come all over your big brother’s cock?”

Laura shook her head in denial, not wanting any of it, but she could feel her body clenching around him, feel the pulse of it coming. “That’s it, Lil,” he crooned, “I know what you need. Let go, baby.”

“No!” she gasped out, twisting in his hold, trying to fight the sensation building in her, “Josh, please, I don’t want it!”

“Of course you do,” he insisted, and began thrusting furiously. The pace was near painful now, but his fingers still stirred her to some repulsive version of pleasure. She bucked back against him, trying to ignore the filth that spilled from his lips. “You’ll always want it. And I’ll always be here to give it to you, babe. Always here to fill you up. Fuck, you’re so tight. You cumming yet, Lil?”

The punishing pace had rendered her mute, and all Laura could do was wail as her brother’s cock started to swell inside her. “Ah, shit, gonna come,” he hissed, and then he pressed down hard on her clit and held. With two short thrusts his cock began to pulse, and she could feel a sudden rush of heat in her cunt, a sensation she’d never encountered before. As her brother pressed into her, leaning over the edge of the tub to cover her body with his own, the thumb on her clit stroked down and it was as though her entire body was a live wire. She came silently, mouth gaping in something similar to agony, and her hips jerked with every new volt of pleasure until it had wrung her dry. She was limp and exhausted by the end, unable to hold herself up despite the awkward pose and succumbing to the blessedly cool tiles of the bathroom floor.

“That was amazing,” Josh breathed in her ear, and she flinched. He lent back and drew her with him, pulling them both back into the now tepid water of the tub and stroking hands down her limbs, over her stomach. She was so sore and stuffed between her legs, when he finally lifted her up to pull out it was a relief. The draw of him was slow, and as he slid free so did his spendings, trailing down her thighs and into the water. He carefully arranged her back into her corner of the tub, legs down splayed and head tipped back against the wall.

“We fit so well, Lil,” Josh leaned over her to place a quick kiss to her chest, and then took to the task of cleaning himself off. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the remnants of their actions he’d leave in the tub. She could still feel most of it leaking out of her. “I don’t think I could ever give this up.”


End file.
